The Ideas and Dreams of a Sparda
by Nero Angelo Sparda
Summary: A series of story ideas that have came to me at one point in time whether it be from dreaming about it, thinking about it, or getting hit in the face by a shovel. And might take up one day. Might have multiple shots for one story.


**This story is a Soul Sacrifice X Naruto Crossover Story**

**I don't have a real title for it and don't mind suggestions for the title.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Librom**

On a massive branch in Training Ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death, and the current area where the Chunin Exams were being held. A young man about sixteen years old was holding back a massive snake and protecting his teammate.

He had blonde spiky hair and tanned skin with three whisker marks on his cheeks. He wore a black shirt underneath a black and orange hoodie he also wore black pants and wore black boots with black gloves on his hands and wore his headband on his left bicep. Right now his back was to a massive snake with two kunai in each hand, both of them stabbed into its head. But what stood out the most was the faint dark malevolent red aura around his body.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

"What's the matter? You afraid?" Naruto asked his teammate, his eyes useable by his hair.

His teammate had black spiky hair that resembled a duck's butt and pale skin and black eyes. He wore a high collared blue shirt with the Uchiha Clan symbol on the back of it, with dark black pants and black shinobi sandals and wore his headband on his forehead.

Their third teammate Sakura Haruno watched in background. She had long pink hair that went down her back and emerald eyes and fair skin. She wore a red dress with shorts underneath and a blue shinobi sandals and wore her head like a headband.

"You aren't hurt are you? Scaredy cat!" When he lifted his head up Sasuke saw that instead of their usual blue color they were a dark red with slits in them and his whiskers were thicker as well.

The snake then vanished in a large puff of smoke, revealing that it was a summon. After it did they heard someone jump onto the tree and they both recognized the woman as the one that had snuck up on the proctor, Anko Mitarashi earlier.

'_The Kyuubi Jinchuriki, he could be a problem in the future,' _she thought.

Naruto lunged at her with a speed that she was surprised to see, but before he could attack her he stopped him with her tongue and quickly went through several hand signs. As Naruto was about to lunge at her with his hands, but before he could do anything the top of her fingers lit with purple flames and she slammed the Five Pronged Seal into Naruto's stomach, placing the seal over the one on Naruto's stomach that contained the Kyubi no Kitsune.

Naruto gasped in pain the chakra of his tenet slowly receded back into the seal as he lost consciousness.

After the seal was placed she threw Naruto's body to the side, throwing him off of the tree. Sakura quickly threw the kunai to save Naruto, but it missed at the last moment and Naruto kept falling down to the ground below.

They heard a loud splash when they heard Naruto fall into the river below. They didn't know whether to be happy that Naruto landed in the water or worried that he might drown because of it.

Sakura wasn't sure what to do, on one hand Naruto might still be alive. She couldn't search for him without putting Sasuke at risk from behind. Sasuke was on his last legs as well and as much as she didn't want to admit it, would probably lose as well.

In a way Naruto was safest one out of all of them.

**A While Later**

Naruto groaned as he slowly opened his eyes, barely hearing someone call out to him. He looked around expecting to find someone, but saw no one. He slowly lifted his body off of the shore of the bank and pulled the rest of his body out of the water.

"**Hey, you there!" **A male echo-ish voice called out to him.

He turned to where the voice was calling him from and saw several large rocks and boulders gather together.

"**Yeah, you! Over here!"** the voice called out again.

Naruto struggled to get up and when he did he shakily walked over to the boulders, but when he was half way there he fell onto the ground, groaning when he did. Naruto groaned and hissed in pain as he crawled over to the rocks. When he was close enough to the rocks he moved one large rock to the side.

He moved another rock over to the side and saw something move under the rocks, but couldn't make out what it was. He moved some more of the rocks aside, trying to get a better look at what was moving underneath the rocks.

"**You must read me next. It's your destiny!"** the voice called out again.

Naruto moved more of the rocks aside and still couldn't make out what it was, but after he moved another rock he saw the corner of what he guessed was a book.

"**Hurry up already and get me out of here!" **the voice exclaimed angrily.

Naruto moved more of the rocks side and his guess was proven when true when he moved the last of the rocks to the side and saw a book.

The book was unlike any other that he saw before in his life. The book looked as if it was made out of flesh ad had several large bumps and cuts over the cover of the book.

Naruto grabbed the book and had half expected to see a hand or a limb among the rocks, but couldn't find any sign of a person around them, but didn't find anything around the rocks. After he was done looking he looked back at the rocks and began examining the book in his hands.

As Naruto examined the book, he turned it over and looked at the cover, and then looked at the sides and then the back of it, he then looked back at the cover and to his surprise and saw two eyes open on it, one much larger than the other and slanted to the side along with a human mouth. Naruto gasped in surprise and a little bit of fright as he quickly dropped the book onto the ground.

"**Whoa!"** the book exclaimed as it fell onto the ground. When it hit the ground it let out a small thud and after it did it lifted itself of off the ground.

"**That hurt you bumbling fool!"** the book exclaimed, it's one large eye glaring at Naruto.

"What the hell!" Naruto exclaimed, honestly freaked out by what he was seeing.

"**Calm down you spineless half-wit!"** the book exclaimed, insulting Naruto.

"Hey! Who are you calling a half-wit! And who or what the hell are you!" Naruto exclaimed at the book.

"**I am Librom. I am a book. And a fine one at that,"** the book now known as Librom answered dryly. **"I am the journal to a certain sorcerer, but I am no ordinary journal."**

"No shit, last time I checked normal journals don't look like they're made from human skin, or have eyes…or have mouths with teeth…or could talk," Naruto interrupted sarcastically, making Librom glare at him.

"**Don't interrupt me! As I was saying you can revisit my contents in Phantom Quests," **Librom said.

"Phantom Quests?" Naruto questioned, not really sure what they were.

"**Go on have a peak,"** Librom said, opening himself up as he fell onto the ground on his…spine. Naruto wasn't really sure if he had a spine or a back to be honest.

Naruto looked at the pages that Librom had opened himself to and saw nothing on them, no words, and no images, nothing at all, but after a moment the pages seemed to be moving, drawing him into something, showing him something in his mind.

_He saw the ruins of a destroyed building surrounded by water and several large waterfalls. Not long after that two golden auras began to appear and two men appeared from them._

_One of them was wearing a dark brown cloak with glowing red lines and symbols running across it and dark brown pants and boots with a dark brown glove on one hand and bandages on his forearm. _

_The other was wearing dark black robes with a hood that had dark grey and teal lines and symbols on them and back boots with grey trimmings on them. His right arm was black had several amber eyes on it and it disturbed Naruto and made him want to puke at the sight of it. The eyes on his arm were moving from place to place, making Naruto realize that they were alive as well._

_Naruto seemed to be looking from the man in brown's perspective and turned to the other man restlessly. It was as if he was nothing more the a mere observer experiencing everything that the man did._

"_**What's wrong? Why are you so restless?" **__the man in black asked, looking at him curiously._

"_**Who are you?" **__the man in brown and red asked._

"_**Who am I, what a stupid question," **__the man answered. __**"I am Magusar, I am your companion am I not?"**_

_The two men charged forward at the creatures, the man in black summoning a dark demonic-looking sword in his hand and charged at the creatures._

_The man in brown in red did not summon anything into his hands and instead charged forward and then jumped into the air as fire surrounded his body as he rammed into one of them sending it flying back._

_He gracefully landed on the ground and summoned a large demonic looking sword that and swung it at the creatures. He cut them down one by one as Magusar dealt with the others, his arm a massive molten form that grew in size whenever he swung it._

_The man in brown summoned a sword of fire n his hand and attacked the creatures._

"_**Stay focused,"**__ Magusar said._

"_**Got it,"**__ the man in brown replied._

_Several of the large rat creatures surrounded Magusar and when they charged at him Magusar let out a large burst of electricity, destroying the creatures instantly._

_His hood fell back and Naruto saw sleeked back greasy black hair and toned skin, but Naruto gasped when he saw the side of his face. Half of his face looked burnt, or like a corpses. The side of his face looked like it was covered with decaying skin and Naruto could swear that he could see the parts of his skull in some places._

"_**Good our work here is done. You are not injured I trust?" **__Magusar asked, looking at his companion as he pulled his hood back up over his head._

"_**I'm fine, not a scratch on me,"**__ his partner replied._

_Before the two men could do anything else the area began to rumble, like an earthquake was happening that made them stumble. A massive reptilian creature that resembled a lizard rose out of the sea with small arms that had small webbed claws attached to them. When it turned to them Naruto saw that on top of its head was a massive human face with dark blonde hair and glowing golden eyes where its eyes should be with a lizard mouth underneath it with sharp teeth._

_The creature roared at them as Magusar and the unknown sorcerer summoned several large lances that were on fire and launched them at the creature. The creature launched forward and the two were barely able to get out of the way in time._

_The sorcerer in red quickly stood up and formed a massive fireball in his hands and threw it at the creature. The creature didn't seem to be fazed in the slightest and when the fireball collided with its body. When that failed he summoned several large spears that looked like they were made of fire and threw them at the creature. The spears pierced its skin, but it just roared in annoyance. _

"_**The price must be paid,"**__ Magusar said ominously, making Naruto wonder what he was talking about._

_The creature opened its mouth and fired a large high pressure water at them out of its mouth. The two quickly ran and began avoiding the attack, firing spells back at it in retaliation, but like before hardly doing anything to it._

_When that failed the creature dragged its body across the ruins, destroying the buildings. Magusar and the unknown sorcerer just barely managed to avoid getting hit by it and quickly stood up, preparing to retaliate._

"_**No choice! Behold the Black Rite!" **__Magusar exclaimed, making Naruto turn to him._

_Naruto watched in amazement as fire appeared around him and engulfed his form. Magusar moaned and screamed out in pain as the fire consumed his body, it destroyed his clothes and the only thing that remained was a charred body as more fire surrounded him until it all burst into a pillar and a monstrous muscular humanoid creature made of fire with horns and wings appeared over him, roaring at the creature, until all the fire burst out, blinding him._

Naruto gasped as his heart raced and sweat poured off of his body. He looked around and saw that he was not surrounded by water and the runs, but rather in the Forest of Death. He looked down on the ground and saw Librom, still open.

Librom then got off of the ground by himself and looked at Naruto in the eyes.

"**Well how did it feel to relieve the past?"** Librom asked.

"Relive… the past?" Naruto said, wide eyed as he looked at Librom. "But how did I relive all of that, how did I see all of that?"

"**What you saw was recreated by the journal, by me. You met my creator and Magusar, I presume. Back before Magusar went positively mad."**

"Before he went mad? Was I dreaming all of that?" Naruto said to himself.

"**No you weren't dreaming. That is just what I do,"** Librom answered.

"So you can put the person reading you under a Genjutsu, force them to that stuff and whatever else is in there," Naruto said.

"**A Genjutsu?" **Librom asked, quirking an eye at him.

"An illusion, you put me under an illusion," Naruto explained.

"**Yes and no, that is just how the last owner of this book made me anyway,"** Librom answered. He then fell back onto the ground and opened himself up, making Naruto look down at him as he watched Librom open to several pages, quickly flipping through them and then to another.

"**All of his secrets are written within me, every single one of them," **he said, at one page and then flipped to another. **"You had unlocked the power deep inside you when you relived that memory, but you cannot control it and use it properly. To find the answers to learn how to harness and control your now unlocked power, you must read me to the end. I can even tell you the secrets of Magusar."**

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the book in suspicion. He had just told him that Magusar was a madman and he wanted to tell him his secrets and power. His eyes then widened as he realized that Librom had said that he had unlocked some power because of that.

"What do you mean I unlocked the power inside me?" Naruto questioned.

"**By relieving that memory you had unlocked the power deep inside you, but like I said you can harness and learn how to control it by reading me. But study and read me closely and you could easily become very powerful in time,"** Librom answered. **"You'd be the first to learn how to use this power. Learn from the events of the past, or leave me here to rot these are your choices."**

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. On one hand this journal seemed to take place in a time before chakra and he had unlocked the power of the past. He could learn the secrets of the past and grew stronger from it. Become strong enough to protect the people he cared about and defeat those that threatened them.

Or he could leave it here and miss the chance of a life time. Sasuke definitely wouldn't pass this chance up. He would definitely use it to get stronger. He couldn't say for sure about Sakura, but he believed that she would do the same as well. He came to a decision and sighed as he did.

"Alright I'll keep reading you, I'll learn from you and the secrets that you hold," he answered.

"**Well then go on now and keep reading then,"** Librom said, smiling at him.

Naruto considered reading him later, but at the moment he had no idea where Sasuke and Sakura were and there was no doubt that they would be long gone by the time that he got back to where they fought that Snake freak.

He then sighed as he decided to read Librom and opened him, he moved past the table of contents page and moved onto the first chapter and it was called.

_**The Sorcerer's Ordeal**_

_**Ch. 1**_

"_**Rise or this will be your resting place!**__" A female voice exclaimed as it appeared in red writing on the page over complete black pages. After a moment the black pages faded away and in its place was a picture of a woman with a staff holding off a strange round monster with two arms a human skull and large red eyes on the left page with fire in the background. _

After that words began to write on the right page as Naruto could hear a man's voice read them to him, no doubt the work of Librom.

_I had been caught off guard. Knocked cold by monster._

_The woman mocked my vulnerability, my oafishness, with cruel insults._

As Naruto heard and read that line he remembered the many times that Sakura had did that to him and wondered if this woman was the writer's version of Sakura.

_Yet we had only just met._

"_**Do anything to slow me down, and you'll be the first to die."**__ The woman said._

Naruto was surprised by her words and realized that this woman was far worse than Sakura. She might not have liked him, but she would never wish him dead. He then looked back at the pages and continued reading as the next sentences began appearing on the pages.

_Her name was Sortiara, and she was displeased at being my partner._

_It is the stone-cold truth._

_Many taking the ordeal forfeit their lives._

_Only some descendents of a certain, lesser line, have what it takes to perform spells. It is customary for such descendents to undertake ordeal when they approach adulthood._

_Disposing of monsters is a sorcerer's duty. Even if they show their original form, grant them no mercy._

After that he flipped the page over and just like before when he did a Phantom Quest for the first time before he watched Magusar and the unknown mage fight those monsters it happened again as his consciousness seemed to be sucked away into another place.

_They were in a place of cold surrounded by ice and pillars of snow and ruins with massive chains all over the area. Like before there were massive rat-like creatures moving about the area, no doubt hunting for prey to kill and feast from._

_Information burst into his head and now he knew what the creatures were called. They were Goblins._

_Like before two golden auras began to appear around an area not too far away from the creatures, except this time a man and a woman appeared from them, one of them being the man that he had seen things from before, and no doubt would be doing so again._

_The woman wore a dark black and red hood with a black ragged tail cloak over a black bodice and black wrapping over her chest and Naruto could just barely see sort shaggy blonde hair, similar to his, but longer. She wore wrappings on her right arm and on her left she wore cloth with cloth similar to her cloak tied to her bicep and wore black pants and black boots._

"_**Stay the hell awake or die!"**__ the woman, no doubt Sortiara said._

_She then ran off and attacked the creature as she gather magic in her hands and shot off a large beam of ice at the one of the Goblins, hurting them._

_The man ran forward and gather magic in his hand. When it was finished he threw the magic at one of the Goblins, hurting them and freezing them in place._

_He then channeled magic into his arm and it grew into giants arm. _

_The Goblin was sent flying back and tried to get up, but couldn't. It's body began to disintegrate as the black slime left its body, revealing dying rats._

"_**Don't even bloody think of Saving it!"**__ She exclaimed glaring at her partner, but he ignored as he went up to the rats and raised his arm and poured magic into them, saving them. _

_He could sense their soul and it was a good soul. Despite what they had become he would not Sacrifice them, he would not damn them._

_A blue aura appearing around them in the process. After he healed them the rats scampered off and he continued with his mission as Sortiara continued to attack the others._

_Just like the others he saved them except for one that was filled with Evil Souls, he held his arm out and this time instead of a blue aura this one was red and killed the rats as their essence went into his arm._

After that Naruto came back to the real world and only blinked, having already gotten used to coming back to reality after the first time and continued reading.

_Sortiara grinned, flashing her teeth, after routing the Goblins._

Naruto stared at the left page as he saw Sortiara's back, standing proudly over the dead Goblins, as he saw the words form on the right page.

_It was the first time that I saw her smile._

_I told her that she looked better when she was angry. She almost killed me for that._

Naruto stared as the left page bean to form a close up on Sortiara's heard with a small smile as the words appeared on the right.

_But little did I know…_

_That I would never see her smile again._

_And worse… _

_The memory of her smile would haunt me forever._

Naruto wondered what he meant by that and wondered what had happened between them to make that smile haunt him, even though he would never see it again.

Librom then jumped out of Naruto's hands and shut himself. Naruto stared at Librom in surprise, but didn't voice it, figuring that Librom had something important to tell him. Before he could ask him what it was his head began hurting as if someone was using his head as a punching bag with steel gauntlets over their hands.

"**Oi there's something you should know. The more you read me, the more power you unlock and some of the old owner's memories will enter in you, showing you how to perform the spells and harness your power," **Librom informed him.

When Naruto's head stopped hurting he realized that he was right. He now knew the spells that the sorcerer had done during the fight against the Goblins.

And he now had the power to Sacrifice or Save them from Death.

"Librom during the Phantom Quests I noticed something. All of the mages had wrapping around their right arm why was that?" Naruto asked.

"**The right arm is a sorcerer's main weapon against its opponents. At the moment your right arm is a Neutral Arm. Later on your actions will determine if it becomes a Dark Arm or a Divine Arm."**

"Divine Arm? Dark Arm? What are they and how will my action determine if it becomes a Divine or Dark Arm?" Naruto questioned.

"**A Divine Arm is the sign of a Sorcerer who Saves everyone that he can and a Dark Arm is a sign of how many you Sacrifice. What decides it is the same thing that you just now learned, that has always been the deciding factor between Sorcerers. Save or Sacrifice."**

"Save or Sacrifice," Naruto muttered, looking down at his right arm, flexing his hand.

"**Exactly. The Power you now posses is a great one. The power to Save people from death is great and powerful one, even if their body is almost destroyed you can save them from death. It will heal you as well and increase your abilities. since a part of them will enter you as well, increasing your abilities," **Librom said.

"**You can also Sacrifice them to increase your power. Be warned though. The Power to Sacrifice others will make you far more powerful quickly, but the more you do it and the more often you do it can destroy the person you are and make you lust for more power,"** Librom informed him.

"**One more thing whether you Save or Sacrifice People a piece of their Soul and Life Essence will enter your arm and some may take the form of Sigils. Sigils will appear on your arm and will increase your power."**

Naruto was quiet for a moment as he stared at his right arm. He now could do so much just from reading a book and his right arm. He then reached into his pouch and pulled out grey bandages and wrapped it around his arm, from his hand, aside from fingers, to his bicep.

When he was finished he looked down at his bandaged arm and smiled. It felt…right to have his arm wrapped up.

He then got up and looked at a nearby tree and thought about one of the Sorcerer's spells, specifically the ice spell, Snowtree Root.

Naruto placed his hands next to each other and channeled energy into them. It took a few moments until it finally happened and magic gathered until it was the size of a small ball. He then threw his right arm out and the ball flew from his hand, a trail of ice under it and when it collided with the tree a large pillar of ice appeared around the stump, just a little smaller than him.

Naruto gawked at what he did for a moment and then smiled as he began laughing in amazement about what he just did.

"**Oi don't let what you just did go to your head, that's nothing compared to what you could do later. There are far more powerful abilities in here then that starter spell,"** Librom said, making Naruto stop laughing.

"Can't let me enjoy the fact that I just did my first spell," Naruto said, glaring at Librom.

"**Just being blunt, that's only starter spell and you haven't fully developed it yet, so it's not that powerful,"** Librom said.

Naruto sighed since he knew that he was right, but that didn't stop him from enjoying himself about how cool it was that he could do magic.

He then decided to try another one out and channeled magic into his arm, dark cool magma seemed to appear around his arm and when it hardened around it he seemed to have a arm that was too large for his body, but Naruto recognized it. It was another spell Giant's Arm.

He swung the large fist around him, knocking down several trees in the process. He then turned toward the boulders and pulled back as the Giant's Arm got bigger. He then lunged forward and easily destroyed the boulder's, the Giant's Arm, being destroyed in the process. One of the rocks flew over and hit Librom, knocking him down.

"**Oi watch where you're swinging that thing you idiot!"** Librom yelled angrily, but Naruto ignored him in favor of trying another spell.

He then aimed his arm down at the boulder's remains and poured magic into his arm. Blue shards appeared out of his arm and launched themselves at the boulders and easily cut through them. As he did Naruto felt that he was getting weaker and quickly stopped firing at the boulder.

"**Sanguine Cannon****, be careful with that one that spell is powerful and could hurt or kill multiple opponents at once, but you felt the price, you were getting weaker the more you did it,"** Librom stated.

Naruto nodded his head in agreement the spell was powerful, but he was getting weaker because of it. That would have to be one of his last resort spells from now on.

One of which was a healing spell, known as Healing Seed, but he didn't need to use it at the moment.

He then remembered some of the other spells that he had learned and quickly learned after the Phantom Quest.

He thought of a axe appearing in his hand a demonic looking axe that looked like it was made out of metal roots appeared in his hand. Axe Edge was the spell.

After swinging it a few times he dismissed it and tried out the last spell that he had learned Swordsman Icebrand. He thought of the spell and as he did ice gathered in his hand and formed a curved sword similar to a katana, but with a wider, longer, and more curved blade.

It was similar to Axe Edge in a way, but had a more elegant look to it. He then dismissed the blade as well, but then a idea came to him.

He summoned Axe Edge in his hand and then threw it into his left hand, catching it by the hilt. He then summoned Swordsman Icebrand in his other hand and practiced swinging them.

"**Oh I see that you began experimenting with your spells and seeing what you can do with then, that's good work," **Librom complemented.

As much as Naruto liked having the new powers he still didn't have anything that could help him out and turned to Librom and walked over to him.

"Librom I need to read you some more, as much as I like the new powers, I still don't have anything to find my teammates," Naruto said.

"**No problem just let me know whenever you need to read me,"** he said. He then fell back onto the ground and opened himself up to the page that they left off on and began reading the next chapter of the journal to get a bit more power and hopefully a ability that will allow him to find his teammates.

_**The Sorcerer's Ordeal**_

_**Ch. 2**_

_Half of those who attempt the Sorcerer's Ordeal will die._

_This was perhaps the only thing we knew for sure._

_The Grueling Sorcerer's Ordeal is administrated by Avalon._

_By passing the Ordeal, one could join the society, and become a fully-fledged sorcerer._

After Naruto read that Naruto saw a image of a evil looking castle on the right of the page and had no troubles admitting that it was a little creepy to him, but didn't stop as he continued reading.

_She was just another person who signed up along with me._

"_**Follow my lead. Death to all**__!" Sortiara said._

_Anything I told her fell upon deaf ears._

_But I knew this could work in my favor._

After it said that he heard a slash and Naruto jumped slightly as what looked like a large pool of blood appeared over the pages.

_I was wise to keep my distance._

_So that I could be done with her when the time came._

_And we both knew that eventually that time would come._

_Better not get too attached._

Naruto wasn't quite sure what to make of this so far and Sortiara and the test. He had a bad feeling about the Sorcerer's Ordeal and from the way that it seemed so far it was pretty bad to go through.

He then flipped the page and could feel his consciousness being sucked into, and let his consciousness get sucked into it. He was ready to relive the past an learn more about it.

_Most Sorcerers belong to an organization called 'Avalon.' _

_Joining is proof one has come of age as a sorcerer._

_One of my earliest memories is of my parents telling me about necessary evils. My parents were sorcerers. It was fated that their path would become mine._

_The blood-stained path that I walk to this very day. _

_He was in a forest this time and just like the others they had their own sort of ruins. This one covered with moss and large branches with red veins that were bigger then anything that he had seen with huge flesh pods on them._

_The two Sorcerers appeared as they usually did, in a golden orb of energy._

"_**Follow in my wake," **__Sortiara said. She then charged at a massive overweight cat-like creature that was larger than any person that he had seen, an Orc._

_There were two of them and she charged at the one on the left, while he attacked the one on the right._

_He charged __Snowtree Root__ to full power and threw it at the Orc, the Orc was knocked back and froze in place from the spell._

_He ran forward and summoned __Axe Edge__ into his hand and swung the axe several times, cutting into its body. He then grabbed his weapon with both hands and raised it high up into the air, channeling magic into it. The blade grew in size until it was twice his size and he swung it at the creature, breaking it free from the ice, and hurting it more, but still not killing it._

_He fired another Snowtree Root at it, hurting it, but not killing i._

_This time he sensed a Divine Soul inside the cat and raised his right arm into the air and saved it._

_After the two Orcs were dealt with three Goblins appeared and ran at them._

_He then looked to his side and had to move quickly as another Orc spewed goo out of his mouth at him and saw out of the corner of his eye Sortiara grinning sadistically as she fired a ball of electricity at the Orc and quickly followed up with a __Snowtree Iceroot__._

_The man turned to the Goblins and summoned a __Swordsman Icebrand__ into his hand and ran forward at them, his sword of ice at the ready._

_The Sorcerer ran at the goblins and swung the sword of ice at them. He quickly rolled to the side and dismissed the sword. After he recovered he brought his hands together and fired a __Snowtree Root__ at one of the Goblins, killing it, and forcing it to revert back into its true form, a small bunch of rats._

_He moved again as another Goblin jumped at him, lunging its claw at him. He turned his right arm into __Giant's Arm__ and swung his arm in retaliation, killing it as well. He looked at the last one and saw it running at him. He pulled his magical arm back, and began pouring as much power as he could and then launched the giant arm at the Goblin, sending it flying back, but not killing it. He then cupped his hand together and fired a __Snowtree Root__ at the Goblin, killing it as well._

_After that he made his way to the piles of rat's and saved them, healing them. After he saved the rats he watched them scamper off and then looked at where Sortiara was._

Naruto was ejected from the Phantom Quest ad looked down at the page and saw the words for what happened next appear on the page.

_Sortiara mercilessly pounded away at the slaughtered monster. It was dead beyond any doubt._

_I tried to stop her, but she glared at me enraged, saying._

"_**Get in my way and you will be next!"**_

Naruto couldn't help, but be glad that he never met Sortiara. She would no doubt kill him if he annoyed her. Compared to Sortiara Sakura was no worse than a tired kitten, who's teeth and claws ha yet come out.

Wanting to hear what happened next he flipped the page over. The pages didn't do anything for a moment, until both pages gained varying shades of orange and yellow. Naruto heard the cackle of a fire as the pages kept changing into varying shades of yellow and orange.

_It was nightfall._

_As we sat warming ourselves at the bonfire, I head a sob._

_Sortiara was weeping, clutching her right arm._

_**The blight-**_

_A deformation of the right arm. The price we Sorcerers pay to wield magic._

Naruto already roughly knew about the price, remembering what Librom had said to him about the Divine and Dark Arms. He flipped the page again and saw a small camp inside a clearing, with a full moon and stars shining down on it.

_The sight of her tears brought pangs to my heart._

_I gently caressed her back in solace. Her sobs echoed in the dark of night._

_I could only imagine her pain, as my hand rested upon her sobbing frame._

Before he could continue Librom jumped out of hand again and landed on the ground as more information invaded Naruto's head, two new spells.

"**You know that woman who appears in the journal?" **Librom said.

"Yeah, Sortiara," Naruto answered, wondering why he was bringing her up.

"**You would be wise to watch her closely. She'll have a great impact on our author."**

Naruto nodded his head, showing that he had heard what Librom had said. He then closed his eyes as he thought over what Librom had said.

He wondered what impact Sortiara had on the writer. It was clear to him that both the writer and Sortiara didn't start on the best note, like him, Sasuke, and Sakura, but they did get closer to one another and seem to become friends, though he wasn't really sure if they did become friends yet, and even if they did he wasn't sure if he could say the same about him, Sasuke, and Sakura.

They got along so far for the sake of survival.

As he sat with his eyes closed he began to feel something. It was as if he was all over the forest, as if he was using the Shadow Clone Jutsu, but he wasn't. It was that Naruto realized something. He could sense everyone around him and feel where they are and how far away they were.

He focused on finding Sasuke and Sakura and after a few moments he could tell where they and that they were together. He couldn't help, but smile slightly as he looked at the direction they were in. He could hopefully get to them soon and hopefully they weren't in any trouble and weren't fighting someone by the time that he got to them.

* * *

**Well I hoped you like the first one.**

**I'll update this randomly.**

**And might put out a part two for it.**

**Welp let me know what you think.**


End file.
